Josephine the Element
by emilieziegler.vestergaard
Summary: What if there was a girl who also went to Narnia? How will it be if there was another prophecy. This is the story about Josephine Lilly Rose who went from an regular girl to a queen. Now Josephine the Element, before Josephine the Brave.
1. Chapter 1

Josephine

My name is Josephine Lilly Rose

I am 14 years old, I have red hair and blue eyes that is hidden

under glasses. I have pale skin with freckles. My hair goes

down to my shoulders a bit curly. I think I am ugly. I am a nerd

I love to read, and the best I know is just to sit and read the

lords of the rings.

I have a dad and two brothers they are fighting in the war.

My mother died under the last air raid, and my grandmother

Polly Plummer has plans to sent me to her old friend. A man

called Digory Kirk. I already hate it. I am sitting in my cube

and looking out at the station There's a lot of children that's

saying goodbye to their family, wondering if they ever will

see them again. I hope they will. I don't want them to suffer

like me. I am not pitying my self, I still have my dad and

brothers. The door opens and I look to see four children step

in. A pretty boy with blond hair and blue eyes around my age,

a girl also with blue eyes but brown hair around 12, a boy with

brown hair and brown eyes around 10, and last a girl with

brown reddish hair and brown eyes around 8. I look out of the

window again. After a while the little girl asks me:

''What's your name?''

''Lucy, be quiet'' the older girl scolds.

''No it is okay, my name Josephine.''

''My name is Lucy, and this is my sister Susan, and my brothers

Edmund and Peter.'' The little girl says.

''Nice to meet you.''

After a while we are at the station were I am supposed to be.

When I am out on the station I notice that the other family

is there to.

''Were are you Going to stay?'' Peter asks.

''At professor Kirke.''

''That is funny, we are going to live there to.''

''You are right, that is funny.''

After an eternity, we are finally picked up by a strict woman

named Mrs. Macready.

The rules she told us, made me feel I rather be in an air raid.

I share room with Lucy and Susan, while the boys is in the next

room. I don't care. Lucy's voice brings me out of my thoughts.

'' The sheets feel scratchy.''

''Wars don't last forever Lucy, we will be home soon'' Susan says

Edmund chose this moment to walk in.

''Yeah, if homes still there.''

''Was it not time you go to bed?''

''Yes, MUM.''

''ED'' Peter scolds, then he turns to Lucy.

''This place is huge, we can do whatever we want tomorrow.''

''Really?''

''Really.'


	2. The Book

**Warning short chapter. I'm so so so so so so sorry, that is been almost a year since I published this story. But here it is! It is short, but it is something.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but Josephine.**

* * *

><p>When Josephine woke up the next morning, she saw it was raining outside. She sighed she loved rain, but she would like to explore the ground. She made her bed, and went down to the kitchen. Except she didn't know where it was. After some time she finally found the kitchen.<p>

"Hello" She said as soon she were in the kitchen.

"Oh hello dear, I am Ivy." The only person in the room replied. "Would you like something to eat?"

"Yes, please" Josephine said, sitting down. "I'm Josephine."

After breakfast, Josephine went to the library. She looked through the books, when she saw something. It was her mother's book. When Josephine was little her grandmother would tell her and her brothers stories about a magic land called Narnia. When they moved away, when she was five, she could not see her grandmother that often, her mother made a book to make her and her brothers happy, later it was published. She couldn't believe it was here. She sat down a began to read.

She didn't know how long she had been sitting, just reading, but suddenly she heard noises coming from the hall. Curios she went to check what was going on.

It turns out that it was the Pevensie siblings.

"What's going on?" I asked.

They turned to me, Lucy looked like she was on the verge of crying, Edmund looked amused, Susan looked annoyed and Peter look angry.

"Nothing we can't handle." He said and turned back to face Lucy.

"It does not look like nothing." I said, crossing my arms. I knew I shouldn't get involved, but it looked like everyone was against Lucy.

"Lucy thinks she has found a imagined land in the upstairs closet." Susan said in a bossy voice.

"I still don't see what the problem is. How old is Lucy? 8? Isn't she allowed to believe in made up country." I said. I thought I saw Lucy crack a smile, but now even Edmund looked angry at me.

"As I said, we can handle it, and you shouldn't get involved in things that doesn't involve you. Peter told me in the most rude voice I ever heard.

"Fine." I said turning around.

* * *

><p><strong>As I said short chapter.<strong>


	3. Not a chapter

**I'm sorry but this is not an Chapter.**

**But it is important.**

**I have decided to write a new fanfic, because I got so much inspiration.**

**And I want you to choose which one, you want me to writhe. **

**I am going to put up a poll on my profile, you can find the summary's on my profile.**

**I will appreciate if you took the time to vote.**

**I will not abandon this story, updates will just be slower.**

**But be patient. I also got a lot of ideas to this, and my other story.**

**So give me some time to writhe them down.**

**Thanks, and again, I will appreciate if you would vote.**

**Thanks again.**


	4. Narnia

**Here's the next chapter, and I am actually pretty happy about it, so enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC.**

After storming of Josephine went back to the library. She was so into her thoughts, that she didn't notice professor Kirke, before she bumped into him.

"I'm sorry professor, I didn't see where I was going."

Professor Kirke just laughed.

"No worries, nobody was hurt were they? But if you don't mind me asking, what is wrong?" He sounded genuinely concerned for her.

"Nothing big, except… Is Narnia real?" Knowing the professor would know.

"What would make you say that?" He asks with a small smile.

"Do you not believe in it anymore?"

"Of course, but that doesn't mean it's real." She answers with a confused tone.

"If you believe it's true then it is true." He says and leave her with her thoughts.

I decided to grab the book and read it in my room.

After a while Lucy showed up.

"Lucy come, I have something to show you" I decided she deserved to know.

"What is it?" She asked curiously. She sat beside me at the edge of my bed.

"This book" I said and held it up so she could see it. "Was written by my mother, about stories my grandmother used to tell me, when I was little. Stories about a land called Narnia."

"Really? Does that mean Narnia is real? It wasn't something I made up?" She looked the happiest I had seen her since we arrived.

"It is real.I believe it is, and if you believe it, it will be real to you too." Lucy smiled, but then her face fell.

"But Peter, Susan and Edmund, don't believe me, and they wouldn't like that you supporting me. I don't want you to get in trouble."

"It will be our little secret then."

Lucy nodded.

"But you have to promise me, that you will take me with you next time you go to Narnia, okay? "

Lucy smiled, I loved seeing her smile.

" I promise."

In the middle of the night I felt someone shaking me awake. It was Lucy.

"Lucy, what are you doing?" I asked sleepily.

"Don't you want to go to Narnia with me." She said with a smile.

That woke me up. I sat up quickly grabbed my robe and put on a pair of slippers.

"Lead the way."

Lucy lead us down a lot of hallways until we came to a room, that contained a wardrobe.

"Is it in there?" I asked and Lucy nodded.

I opened the door and motioned for Lucy to go first. She did and I followed.

We came to a land, covered in beautiful, white snow. There were no footprints, the snow was untouched.

"This way." Lucy said, and took my hand. She showed me the way to mr. Tumnus' home. There was a little door in the mountain wall. Lucy knocked on the door three times.

"**AFTER THE VISIT TO "**

"That was fun. Mr. Tumnus is a nice faun" I told Lucy. Suddenly I thought I heard something in the distance.

"Do you hear something?" I asked Lucy. After listing for a while Lucy started to smile.

"It sounds like Edmund." She said and started to run towards the sounds.

"Lucy! Wait." I yelled and started to run after her, she's pretty fast. When I finaly chougt up with her I saw it was in fact Edmund who we heard.

"Edmund? What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here?"

"I am here with Lucy, visiting ."

"The white witch hasn't found out anything about him meeting me" Lucy told him.

"The white witch?"

"She calls herself the Queen of Narnia." I told him

"But she really isn't." Lucy added, she noticed how Edmund looked

"Are you alright? You look awful."

"Well, what'd you expect, it's freezing. How do we get out of here?" He asked

"Come on." Lucy said, and grabbed his hand.

"This way."

As soon as we got out of Narnia Lucy ran straight to Peter's room. She jumped in his bed and started shaking him.

"Peter, Peter wake up! Peter, wake up! It's there! It's really there!"

"Lucy, what are you talking about?" He asked sleepy.

"Narnia! It's all in the wardrobe like I told you!"

Susan had entered at this point.

"You've just been dreaming, Lucy." She said trying to be reasonable.

"But I haven't! I saw mr. Tumnus again! And this time Josephine and Edmund went too."

All eyes turned on Edmund and me, and Edmund looked shocked, like he hadn't expected to be dragged into this.

"You… You saw the faun?" I nodded while Edmund shook his head.

"Well, Josephine saw him, but Edmund didn't actually go there with me" Then she thought of something.

"What were you doing, Edmund?" Yes what was he doing? Was he just standing in the snow, freezing?

"I was just playing along. I'm sorry Peter. I shouldn't have encouraged her, but you know what little children are like these days. They just don't know when to stop pretending. It's not like it's my fault. Josephine was already encouraging her when I found them." My jaw dropped, not only is he upsetting Lucy and lying, but he is pinning it all on me. By this time Lucy was already in tears and started to run off, I quickly followed her, and I could her Susan and Edmund doing the same thing.

When I found lucy she had just run into Professor Kirke, still crying. I heard Susan and Peters footstep stopping somewhere behind me, but I didn't care as I went up and gently took Lucy away from Professor Kirke, who didn't really know what to do. Lucy was still crying while I hugged her.

"You children are one shenanigan shy of sleeping' in the stable!" I heard mrs. Macready say as she found us, and if it wasn't such a serious situation, I would have laughed at her face when she saw the professor.

"Professor. I'm sorry. I told them you were not to be disturbed" By this time Lucy had stopped crying and were looking at professor Kirke.

"It's alright, mrs. Macready. I'm sure there's an explanation. But first of all, I think these two is in need of a little hot chocolate" He said and gestured to Lucy and I.

**Peter's POV.**

After Lucy and Josephine went off with mrs. Macready, Susan and I turned to get back to bed, but the professor wanted to talk to us.

"You seem to have upset the delicate internal balance of my housekeeper"

"We're very sorry, sir. It won't happen again." I said and took Sausan by the sleeve, but she wasn't done.

"It's our sister, sir Lucy." She told him.

"The weeping girl?"

"Yes, sir. She's upset."

"Hence the weeping"

"It's nothing. We can handle it." I told them, I just wanted to get out of there.

"Oh, I can see that."

"She thinks she's found a magical land. In the upstairs wardrobe." That seemed to get a reaction from the professor.

"What did you say?"

"The wardrobe. Upstairs. Lucy thinks she found a forest inside"

"She won't stop going on about it, and Josephine are not helping"

"What was it like?"

"Like talking to a lunatic"

"No, no, no, not her. The forest"

"You're not saying you believe her?"

"You don't?"

"But of course not. I mean, logically, it's impossible."

"What do they teach in schools these days?"

"Edmund said they were only pretending"

"He's usually the more truthful one, is he?"

"No. This would be the first time."

"Well if she is not mad and not lying, then logically we must assume she's telling the truth. "

"You're saying we should just believe her?"

"She's your sister, isn't she? You're her family. You might just try acting like one."

We took that as a sign to leave but the professor had on last thing to say.

"Don't be too hard on Josephine, she means well."


End file.
